Le Soleil de Guertena
by Connan-l
Summary: Parce-qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de parler à des choses qui ne lui répondaient pas. Parce-qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'elle…


**Notes:** Donc c'est (encore) une autre vieille fanfic, qui doit dater de 2013-2015.

J'ai eut cette courte période au collège où j'étais vraiment obsédée par _Ib_ (et d'autres RPG makers aussi), et c'est probablement de là que vient mon amour pour le genre de l'horreur.

Et J'aime beaucoup Mary aussi.

C'est probablement évident mais, spoilers pour la vraie fin de _Ib_!

**Avertissement de Contenu: Morts de personnages/combustion implicite/référencée.**

* * *

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment très contente que tu sois à mes côtés. »

La fillette lui avait dit cela sans lever le nez de son dessin, ses yeux bleus attachés à la feuille de papier tandis qu'elle était accroupie par terre élégamment.

Elle avait lentement redressait la tête, et avait ancré son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis sérieuse. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Je pense que sans toi, cela ferait longtemps que je serai morte d'ennui, ici. »

Elle s'était levée, son dessin en mains, avant de se diriger vers un coin de la pièce et de se courber pour glisser la feuille au milieu de ses autres travaux. Quand elle se releva, toujours sous les pupilles écarlates de son interlocutrice, elle resta un instant silencieuse, debout, le dos face à elle.

« Alors… je voulais juste te dire merci. »

* * *

_« Merci_. »

* * *

Elle était née sans but, au milieu de cet univers disloqué et effrayant.

Elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Elle restait des heures et des heures à l'ombre d'une pièce de mille et une couleurs, sans bouger, dans une position de spectateur.

Elle _observait_.

Ce monde était très étrange.

Il y avait de tout. Des mannequins sans têtes, des dames unicolore en tableaux, des sculptures sans vraiment de formes concrètes.

Et toutes ces choses étaient vivantes. Littéralement. Elles pensaient, elles s'articulaient, elles gesticulaient — des fois même, elles parlaient, ou poussaient des drôles de grincements.

Certaines bougeaient plus que d'autres. Mais elles étaient bien toutes vivantes.

Oui, il y avait vraiment de tout.

De l'abstrait et du conceptuel. Du coloré et du monochrome. Du géométrique et de l'improportionnel.

Du tout et du n'importe quoi.

Mais elle, elle savait depuis le départ qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

Elle, elle n'avait pas de nom. Elle était _elle_. Et c'était bien comme ça.

Elle, elle était toute bleue — un bleu fonçait, marin. Elle, elle avait des yeux rouges — des horribles yeux rouges, ceux qui font peur dans les cauchemars des enfants. Elle, elle avait un tout petit corps — en cuir ou en tissus, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Elle, elle était toute seule. Toujours toute seule. Aucune œuvre d'art ne faisait attention à elle. D'ailleurs, même si ces œuvres d'arts pouvaient penser — même si elles _vivaient_, elles ne faisaient pas vraiment attention les unes aux autres.

Elle, elle était seule parce-qu'elle était ce genre d'objet qui ne pouvait pas bouger par elle-même, et à qui personne ne rendait visite.

Elle avait alors appris à observer, de son petit coin, de ses horribles yeux rouges, ses plus ou moins vigoureux frères et sœurs.

Elle était devenue une _spectatrice_. Et c'était bien comme ça.

Mais un jour, de son coin sombre et reculé de la galerie, quelqu'un vint se pointer devant elle. Au début, elle prit peur, car elle crut que c'était un visiteur — un visiteur _humain_, un _vrai_ — mais elle se ressaisit vite, car s'était impossible; aucun humain ne pouvait venir dans leur galerie — dans leur _véritable_ galerie.

Elle analysa donc plus sagement ce visiteur.

Il avait en effet tout d'un humain. C'était sans doute le plus humain de toute la galerie.

Il avait forme d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés — presque jaune, comme de la paille — qui faisait un peu crinière derrière ses épaules — sauf que c'était une belle crinière, une crinière arrangée, une crinière coiffée, organisée. Elle avait un visage rond, le corps un peu potelé, et le teint pâle, mais frais. Quelques-unes de ses mèches incurves tombaient sur son front, donnant alors sur deux grands yeux bleu clair, pétillants d'une malice candide et espiègle. Elle avait une longue robe verte, et de petites chaussures brunes.

Elle, elle se souvenait de son sourire. Son sourire était spécial. Il était franc. Naïf. Puéril.

Mais vrai.

* * *

Elle lui avait dit s'appeler Mary.

Juste _Mary_. Petit prénom, vif et joyeux, qui lui allait à merveille.

Mary, elle l'avait sortie de son petit coin de la galerie. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une poupée. _Sa_ poupée, à partir de maintenant. _Puppet._

Elle lui avait fait visiter la galerie, l'emmenant dans tous les coins les plus inimaginables. Elle passait tout son temps avec elle. Elle jouait tout le temps avec elle.

_Elle_, d'abord réticente, s'était finalement laissée prendre au jeu.

Et petit à petit, elle, la Poupée, avait fini par beaucoup aimer ce tableau si humain.

* * *

Mary pouvait se déplacer, allait n'importe où quand ça la chantait, et connaissait absolument tout le monde.

Elle ne s'entendait pas forcément bien avec les autres, mais elle connaissait jusqu'à leurs moindres détails.

La galerie était son univers. Elle l'avait visitée un nombre incalculable de fois, et la connaissait par cœur, dans tous les recoins, même les plus sombres et les plus effrayants.

Et même ceux qui n'aimaient pas Mary ne pouvaient que la regarder, suspendus, bouches bée — sa grâce particulière d'enfant capricieuse et virulente éclairant tout sur son passage.

Mary resplendissait. Elle était comme le soleil.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, la Poupée était un peu inquiète.

Mary, la joyeuse, la jolie petite Mary, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Pas comme à l'accoutumer.

Elle restait, des heures et des heures, enfermée dans sa chambre, gribouillant, peignant, dessinant.

Elle murmurait, rêvassait, bougonnait, soupirait. Et jetait sa feuille de papier contre le mur. Violemment.

Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Elle ne visitait plus la galerie. Ne jouait plus avec la Poupée.

Elle ne faisait quasiment plus rien, à part tourner en rond et gribouiller, marmonnant, sous le regard inquiet de la Poupée.

Tout doucement, le soleil s'éreintait.

* * *

« _Merci. »_

* * *

Mary ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma, puis se laissa tomber de tout son long, avant de ramener sa tête dans ses genoux, le regard vide.

La Poupée cligna des yeux, la regarda. Ses grands yeux bleus n'exprimaient aucune émotion, mais elle sut qu'elle était triste.

Elle sut qu'elle était triste parce-que de fine larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage comme des gouttes de pluie sans saveurs.

La Poupée ne bougeât pas un long moment. Puis, enfin, elle se releva, tout doucement, se dirigeât vers la petite fille avant de se serrer contre elle.

Mary resta immobile.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce-que c'était bien comme ça.

* * *

L'horloge indiquait vingt-huit heures quatre-vingt-sept. Mais Mary ne semblait pas fatiguée. Au contraire; son sourire était revenu, et la voilà qui voltigeait dans toute la pièce.

Elle riait, dansait, chantait. Elle semblait heureuse.

Elle finit par s'arrêter un instant, puis s'approcha de la Poupée, les yeux rieurs et tout brillants.

« Écoute un peu ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de son amie bleue. On a des visiteurs ! Je veux dire… des _vrais_. Des vrais de vrais ! Des _humains_ ! Vivants, fait de chair et d'os ! »

La Poupée courba la tête sur le côté.

« N'est-ce pas super ? Je vais enfin pouvoir me faire des amis de l'extérieur ! N'est-ce pas super ? Dis ? Dis ? »

La Poupée ne savait pas si elle trouvait cela super. Les gens de l'extérieur… ça ne lui disait rien. Ce monde où elle était née était effrayant. Disloqué. Détraqué.

Qui d'autre à part ses habitants pourrait l'aimer ? Qui pourrait vouloir être amis avec une peinture ?

Mary ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle était trop heureuse pour s'en soucier. Elle n'arrêtait pas de chantonner gaiement à quel point elle attendait avec impatience la venue de la petite fille brune et du grand garçon. Du moins, surtout de la petite fille brune.

Alors, la Poupée chassa ses doutes de son esprit. Si Mary souriait, tout allait pour le mieux.

Tant que le soleil de Guertena perdurait, la galerie pourra continuer d'être illuminée.

* * *

« Ne m'en veut pas. »

Mary avait chuchoté d'une toute petite voix, au bout d'un des couloirs.

« Mais tu comprends, tu ne peux pas venir pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas les effrayer. Je ferai leur connaissance d'abord, et ensuite, tu pourras nous rejoindre. »

La Poupée ne disait rien, comme à son habitude. Et Mary sourit alors, comme à son habitude. Mais ce sourire-là avait quelque chose de différent que celui qu'emprunte généralement Mary.

La petite blonde s'approcha, s'accroupit, et serra subitement la Poupée contre elle.

« Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Je t'aime _énoooormément_. Durant tout ce temps, tu as été ma seule et plus proche amie. Mais tu comprends, je me sens un peu seule. Même avec toi. Je veux voir d'autres paysages que la galerie, d'autres personnes que celles d'ici. Je veux d'autres amis. Beaucoup d'autres amis. »

Oui, la Poupée savait déjà cela.

Elle savait ce qui rendait Mary heureuse, ce qui la rendait triste, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne unique.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était seule.

Et cela ne pouvait pas suffire pour le gros cœur de Mary. Elle avait besoin de gens qui l'entourent. Elle avait besoin de gens qui l'enlacent. Qui lui parle. Qui lui sourit. Qui la regarde.

Et une poupée… ça ne peut pas faire ça.

* * *

Les flammes s'agitèrent devant les yeux rouges de la Poupée.

Elles crépitèrent durant un moment, d'abord violemment, furieusement. Puis, comme acceptant leur destin, elles se calmèrent.

La petite fille brune était repartie avec le grand garçon.

Ils n'avaient pas pris Mary avec eux, mais elle était quand même partie.

Ils avaient juste contribué à son départ. Mary était ailleurs à présent. Dans un monde avec d'autres paysages, d'autres personnes.

Le soleil de Guertena était retourné à sa racine.

Mais la Poupée n'était pas triste.

Même si la galerie était maintenant devenue toute noire, elle ne le regrettait pas. Parce-que c'était ainsi.

Il était certainement temps d'arrêter l'exposition, à présent. Il se faisait déjà très tard.

La dernière flamme s'éteignit doucement, anéantissant ainsi le dernier éclairage du Monde Fabriqué.

La Poupée en était sûre. Personne ne regrettait rien.

Parce-que c'était bien comme ça.


End file.
